


No Takebacks. ('Cause My Heart is Fragile)

by milkupeachy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark has twin sons, Nanny!Donghyuck, No Angst, Single Parent Mark Lee (NCT), Whipped Markhyuck, Writer!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkupeachy/pseuds/milkupeachy
Summary: Mark is a single dad of two twins and Donghyuck is the pretty nanny that doesn't like kids but just needs the money for college, yet falls in love with the whole family after the twins fall sick and hot daddy Mark gets all worried and takes care of the twins and Hyuck falls for him.orMark falls for Donhyuck after he realizes that he loves the way he takes care of his kids.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 397





	No Takebacks. ('Cause My Heart is Fragile)

\---

  
“You don’t even like kids. Why are you trying to scam this poor man out of his money?” Renjun sighs, finally looking up from his phone to scold his friend. 

“He will be fine. Plus, I really need to pay back the money I owe Johnny-Hyung for my books this semester,” Donghyuck refutes, biting down on his straw. “Anyways, it’s just two kids and their Dad. He’ll be home, also. Apparently, he is a writer or something.” 

Renjun put his phone down, “I told you I could have helped you pay for your books, and you wouldn’t have had to pay me back either, Hyuck.” 

“I know, but you and Jeno had to pay for the new apartment. It wouldn’t have been fair.”

Renjun looks ready to say something, but the younger keeps going, “Don’t worry. The kids looked nice in the pictures; plus they are 6 so they can practically take care of themselves.” 

Renjun pouts but nods his head anyways, “Okay. Just promise you won’t taint their innocence or something.” 

Donghyuck smirks as he stands up, “No promises, Junnie. I have to go and meet the family in an hour, though, so I need to go home and change.” 

As he flees the cafe, he hears Renjun yell a faint, “You are a horrible person.” 

**\--**

After a quick shower and a reminder that he is just doing this to pay back Johnny, he makes his way to the subway for his first interview. 

Arriving at the house was like stepping into a whole new world. The gate leading up to the house was beautiful. It was like a modern Korean house with a hint of an American style architecture. There were mini trees leading up to a small gate with a buzzer and small tablet screen for viewing. 

“He didn’t mention he was well off,” Hyuck whispered under his breath, pulling his tote bag back up his arm. Ascending up the stairs, ringing the bell, surprised by the loud chime it makes. He waits for a few seconds before a voice answers. 

“Who are you?” a timid voice comes out from the device. 

After clearing his throat he responds, “My name is Lee Donghyuck. I am here for the nanny job.” 

Shuffling can be heard through the device then a more adult-like voice says, “Sorry, I will buzz you in now. Jae, please don’t play around with the buzzer again.” The click of the gate leads Donghyuck away from his thoughts as he makes his way through the gates. 

The anxiety finally hit him as he walked up the steps. Why did he decide to get himself into this? He didn’t even like kids; much less a stranger’s kids. He didn’t even want a family in the future, always imagining himself just graduating and going straight into the working world. Now he is making his way up to the door of a beautiful house with the two kids we would be a nanny for. 

All of the thoughts and regret start to swell upon him but are quickly shoved down when the door of the house opens, and he sees a well put together man. His hair is styled up into a very appealing fringe, and he is wearing a graphic t-shirt with dark black washed jeans. His face seems young so he assumes he must be a visitor or something because anyone this attractive should be on the cover of Vogue.

Hyuck’s mind then trails off to the owner’s lips, _extremely kissable_ , the boy decides. He thinks about how he wants the older male to sweep him away and ruin his entire life before he finally hears him speak. 

“You must be Donghyuck. Nice to meet you. I am Mark.” He holds out his hand for Donghyuck to take. 

It takes a second for the words to register in his brain, but he reaches out to shake his hand eventually. 

“Okay, you can meet the twins, and then we can discuss what I need you to do over tea if you have the time?” Mark proposed, walking back into the house. Donghyuck responds with an affirmative hum as he follows the handsome man into the house. 

Walking into the home, it was clear that the owner was well off. Though, it wasn't like some of the bigger houses he had seen on TV. It had a homey feel to it. He liked that.

As he was led through the house, he was wondering what type of job the dad had. In the ad, he only mentioned he was a writer and that he had two twins that were in desperate need of a babysitter. The curiosity was killing him so he finally asked.

"Am I only meeting the twins today, or am I also meeting the dad, too?" Hyuck asks. The man in front of him comes to a stop and turns around with a small frown. 

"You're looking right at him," He responds then continues his way down the hall into the kitchen. 

Donghyuck gasps, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he quickens his pace to catch up, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. It's just you seem so young and way too hot to be a single dad." His apology comes out a little faster than expected, the last part slipping out unconsciously. 

But instead of being weirded out, the older just chuckles while taking out some mugs for tea, “Thank you I guess. I do look pretty young, but the boys are all mine.”

Donghyuck blushes deeper as soon as he realizes what he said. He tries to change the conversation, “How old are the boys?” 

“They are 6, but their birthday is coming up in 2 weeks. I am gonna need your help in planning that if you get the job.” He hands over a cup of tea to Donghyuck who cautiously takes a big sip, “I have to work a lot because I have a few deadlines coming up, so I will just need you to pick the boys up from school and keep them away from my study as I work. You mentioned you're still in school right?” 

“Yes, I have morning classes for the rest of this semester so I am totally free in the afternoons,” Hyuck hums back, his feet shifting nervously under Mark’s stare. 

“Will you have a way of getting back and forth to pick up the kids?” 

“No. I do have my license, just not a car.” 

Mark thinks for a second and then responds, “I will have a driver pick you up from school then and bring you back to the house,” Donghyuck pauses at this. Just how much money does this guy have? “Do you want to meet the twins now?” 

Donghyuck perks up at this, “Of course, please.”

“Boys, come downstairs!” Mark yells his voice slightly echoing in the room.

Seconds later, he hears tiny pattering of feet from the ceiling and then the stairs. Two boys come from around the corner of the wall. They both are relatively the same height but are sporting very different outfits. It seems like they must have gotten into their dad’s clothes. Twin One is wearing an oversized jersey and a hat way too big for his head and the other is sporting a hat as well but with a random graphic tee. Both have ash brown hair and their ears are slightly sticking out from the matching hats they are wearing. For a split second, Hyuck’s heartbeat speeds up at the sight of the family. 

“What are you both wearing?” Mark questions as he tickles one of the twins, laughing.

  
“We wanted to look like a grownup for the nanny. We are big boys now, Daddy,” the twin that isn’t being tickled responded then pointed at Hyuck, “Is this the Nanny?”

  
The tickles pause and the laughter of one of the twins stops, “Yeah, guys, this is Donghyuck. He will be your nanny from now on. He is gonna pick you up from school and play with you while Daddy works.” 

The twins both look at Hyuck before one speaks up, the one in the jersey, “You’re pretty.” 

Cheeks turning pink Donghyuck responds, “Thank you. What are your names?” 

The twin in the jersey excitedly answers, “My name is Lee Yejoon. I am 6, and I like drawing! Oh, Daddy, do I need to tell him my English name?” He looks up at Mark with eyes identical to his. 

“If you want to buddy,” Mark replied. 

“My English name is Levi, but only Daddy’s friends call me it, really. Oh, and Grandma and Papa when we go to Canada!” Yejoon wanders off into thought at that point, so Mark jumps in to stop him from rambling. 

“Yejoon-ah, let your brother introduce himself okay? You can tell Hyuck later all about Canada.” Mark then turns to the other twin, “Can you introduce yourself, buddy?”

The latter nods then stood up a little straighter, bowing, then introducing himself, “Hi, I am Lee Joon, and my English name is Eli. It is nice to meet you,” he says. He doesn’t seem so happy to see him. Not like he’s mad but sad to be meeting him.

Hyuck finds it kinda cute how he bows before introducing himself, and a smile finds its way to his face. Although the kid doesn’t seem that happy to meet him he will hopefully warm up to him.

He bends down to reach the boy’s heights, “It is nice to meet both of you. I look forward to being your new friend. You can call me either Donghyuck or Hyuck.” 

“Can we call you Pretty Hyung?” Yejoon asks, walking up to Hyuck. 

“Yejoon, don’t ask him that,” Mark starts to scold, but Donghyuck stops him. 

“You can call me that; it’s fine. I like the ring of ‘Pretty Hyung’.” he says, pushing down the hat on Yejoons head. It covers his eyes as he bursts out in giggles. 

“Daddy, I like him!” he announces, pushing his hat back up. 

Mark chuckles, “I like him too. I think he will be the perfect fit. Donghyuck, can you start tomorrow?” 

**\--**

Donghyuck ends up leaving the house with a smile on his face. Although he doesn’t do kids, the twins are polite, and they like him, so it shouldn’t be too hard. Plus, it’s a bonus that their dad is equally as hot. A man like that could have Hyuck on his knees in seconds if it wasn’t for the fact that now he was the nanny to his two kids. Also, he probably was straight if the two kids were not evidenced enough of that. 

All the thoughts leave his head as he makes his way home, but he wouldn’t deny it if someone asks if he had a dream about the family that night. 

**\--**

Waking up in the morning was already hard enough, but now he had a whole new semester schedule with early classes. His first class is a chem lab at 8, so he opted to just grab a quick coffee at Starbucks. Then he has the added bonus of annoying Renjun at work. 

Donghyuck throws on a pair of blue white-washed skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a soft white sweater that grants a little exposure on his collar bones. After double-checking that he has all of his books, he makes his way out the door. 

“Good morning Junnie,” is the first thing he says as he walks into Starbucks. It’s never packed in the mornings till 9 when all the business students decide to rise from the dead. 

His shorter friend smiles, “Hey, how did the interview go?” 

“It was nice. The twins were sweet, and I think it will be nice to watch them,” he replies then contemplates if he should tell Renjun about the dad. 

Renjun looks at him up and down then squints at him, “You're leaving something out. Spill.” 

“No, I’m not,” he argues. 

“Yes, you are. Now, what is it? Is the dad a perv or something? Wait, no, you would have called me if he was. That leaves one thing.” Renjun pretends to tap his chin and think, “Hmm could it be that my little Hyuckie has a crush on Mr. Daddy.” 

Donghyuck's whole face turns red, and now he is ready to argue, “That is so not true! Can you just make me a Vanilla Bean Frappe so I can get going? I have a class.” 

“Oh my god, you so are crushing on him!” Renjun exclaims, taking his phone out of his left pocket, "I have to tell Jeno you have a crush on a single dad."

Donghyuk jumps at Renjun over the counter, “No! You can’t tell Jeno! I will never hear the end of it!” When he keeps typing, he decides to give up on begging and jump straight to the threats, “You send that text and I swear to god I will tell Jeno what happened to you in your Geo lab last year!” 

Renjun freezes at the mention, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me.” 

“Fine, but you have to actually pay for your drink today,” Renjun grumbled, setting his phone back in his back pocket. 

Donghyuck pulls out his phone as Renjun makes his drink. He has his usual notifications from his student navigation and from Instagram. Nothing interesting till he sees a text from Mark. 

**Mark** _sent. 6:59_

_Hey, let me know when your classes_  
_end so I can have a car sent for you._

_The kids are really excited to see you._

Donghyuck smiled at the message and then responded. 

**Donghyuck** _sent 6:48_

_My classes end at 11 today._

_I am excited to start working_  
_with the kids as well._

“That smile can only mean one thing. Did he text you?” Renjun asks just as he finishes Donghyuck's drink. 

“That is none of your concern. Thanks for the drink, Junnie!” he says, leaving without paying for the drink. 

Seconds later, he gets a text from Renjun. 

**Junnie 😉** _sent. 7:52_

_You know just for that I am charging_  
_you double from now on_

**\--**

  
The rest of the morning goes smoothly, but then the nerves start to set in around 10. His professor just sounded done today so he taught in a boring voice so his mind naturally drifted. Rather than being nervous about himself taking care of the kids, he was nervous about whether he could get Joon to like him. He didn’t seem all that happy about Donghyuk being there. Yejoon was excited even calling him pretty, but the whole time Joon’s face did not seem interested. 

His brain drifted off to 2 different theories. One being that Joon just didn’t like the idea of a new nanny, and the second being that he didn’t want a nanny at all. Judging by the way he ran into Mark’s arms yesterday, he seemed to have a strong bond with him. It worried him a little; he couldn’t have just one twin liking him. 

Before he could come up with more theories, his phone buzzed. 

**Mark** _sent. 10:39_

_The driver should be sending you_  
_a text soon. He will take you directly_  
_to pick up the kids at school and then_  
_back to the house._

Just as promised, a text comes through from an unknown number. 

**Unknown** _sent. 10:40_

_Hello Mr. Lee, I will be your official driver_  
_For the rest of your time working with Mr. Lee._  
_It is to my understanding that your class ends at_  
_11\. I will be outside waiting for you._

This guy must have serious money for Donghyuck to have his own driver is the first thing that goes through his mind while he packs up for class. He contemplates googling his name to see what comes up before opting out, thinking about it being an invasion of privacy. He is being paid a lot for just babysitting, though, but he just considers it being about the fact that it was twins.

As he makes his way out of the building, a man in a well-tailored suit approaches him. 

“Are you Lee Donghyuck?” 

“Yes, are you the driver?” he asks, taking a step back just to be safe. 

“Yes, sir. You can call me Mr. Na. Please, let me escort you to the car.” He holds a hand out, leading Donghyuck to the car. Getting closer to the vehicle, he sees that it is a BMW 740i from this year. He may not know a lot about cars, but he knows that this car is expensive. 

“Right after you, Sir. I will escort you straight to the school; the kids are released at 12:30, and it will be about a 30-minute drive.” Donghyuck hums and gets in the car allowing for them to depart. 

The ride to the school is relatively quiet with only the radio playing in the background. When they reach the school, he gets out of the car and waits with the rest of the parents for the dismissal. 

When the first flood of kids starts to come out, he starts to look for the twins. When he finally spots them, Yejoon's entire face lights up before he yells ‘Pretty Hyung!’ A smile makes its way on Donghyuk’s face, and he waves as Yejoon runs up to him, Joon following behind. 

Yejoon hugs him as soon as he makes his way to him. Hyucks just pats him on the back and smiles as he waits for Joon to catch up. When both of the twins are standing in front of him, he deems them all ready to go. Once in the car, Mr. Na announces that there is a 25-minute drive back to the house. Donghyuck also picks up on the fact that Joon does not seem that happy to see him, but he lets the thought rest and makes small talk with Yejoon. 

\- 

  
The day went just as he expected it to go. He and the kids played most of the day with Yejoon pulling him towards his room first wanting to show him all of his paintings. Joon didn’t talk to him much until lunchtime and he asked for a grilled cheese. Donghyuck, not wanting the kid to hate him, decides that a quick google search of ‘what is a grilled cheese’ will do and he gets to work. 

He didn’t get any chance to see Mark all day until the very end. During bedtime, Yejoon falls right asleep claiming that this was the best day he had ever had because he had a friend to play with other than his brother. He tells him that Mark works a lot of the time, but he gets to play with them during the weekend even then he is usually tired.

Joon, on the other hand, didn’t have such a pleasant bedtime. He throws a fit right before yelling for his dad. 

“Joon-ah, your Daddy is busy. Can you just lay down for me?” He had been pleading with the crying kid for 15 minutes now, and his ears were starting to hurt from the crying. 

Joon just sniffled and shook his head, “No, I want Daddy! You are not Daddy!” 

“I know I am not, Joon, but he isn’t here right now. Look, do you wanna make a deal?” He says. Looking at the crying kid kind of made him feel bad for him. Joon looks at him and stops sobbing for a second, just hiccupping now as he shakes his head, “If you stop crying and can be a big boy for me, we can go get some ice cream right now. But you have to promise that you will go to sleep after this, okay?” 

Joon thinks for a second then he responds, “Really?” 

Donghyuck smiles, “Of course! Just don’t tell your dad.” 

-

That’s how he finds himself in the kitchen with a knocked out Joon sleeping on his lap. He fell asleep after just a few bites of ice cream. Hyuck places two arms under the little boy so his head rests into his neck so he can bring him back to his room. Joon snuggled up into his neck as he started to walk out of the kitchen. Before he could successfully make his way up the stairs, he sees Mark for the first time that day.

He looks surprised to see Joon snuggled into his neck, “Hey, are you guys okay?” 

“Yes, we are. Joon wouldn’t fall asleep though so I kinda had to bribe him with ice cream. He fell asleep on my lap after a few bites,” Donghyuck responds and pushes the sleeping child up more to steady his grip. 

Mark looks kind of dumbfounded at this, "Oh, you could have called me. I'm only in my study. It's not like I'm 50 miles away, but thank you." He smiles. 

"It's no problem." Donghyuck bites his lip. The stress of the child on his shoulder seems to completely leave his mind. The single father is standing in front of him in only a pair of grey sweat pants and a sleeveless graphic t-shirt. He looks really good, he notes in his head. Mark also seems to be looking at him although he can't seem to make out what type of look it really is. 

He coughs once he realizes they both were looking at each other a little longer than normal, "I'm gonna go put him down for bed." Hyuck starts to move past Mark only for him to stop him. 

He looks flustered, but then he looks at Donghyuck in the face, "Umh let me take him." When he sees that Donghyuck wants to protest, he interjects again, "I usually give them a kiss on the forehead after they are asleep, so it's fine." 

"It won't wake him up?" Donghyuck asks, unsure. 

"No, he's a pretty heavy sleeper. I bet he could sleep through a tsunami." Mark then takes the child from Donghyuck's arms, and they both make their way up to Joon's room. He places the sleeping child in his bed, and he immediately clings to his sheets and rolls over. Mark places a kiss on his head, whispering 'sweet dreams' in English. 

Donghyuck grabs his bag from the chair in Joon's play corner. It was around 8 already, so it was time for him to go home. 

He clears his throat to get the other’s attention, "I'm gonna go ahead and head home now. I enjoyed the day with the kids."

Marks nods, "I know that Yejoon was really excited about getting to spend the day with 'pretty Hyung'. Joon doesn't really like new people, so I'm surprised you even got him to agree to ice cream. The last nanny quit because Joon hated her. You are truly a miracle worker." 

"It's really nothing; they are both angels." He thinks for a second if he should really put his input in a family he has known for two days but decides it needs to be said, "You know, I think Joon just wants to spend some more time with you, them both actually. Yejoon mentioned that he doesn't see you often because of work. He was so excited to share his paintings with me and then mentioned wanting to show you. I don't wanna offend you or anything, but you should spend some more time with them." 

Mark looks conflicted, but not mad in any way. He just nods at the statement. They fall into a bit of pregnant silence before he finally says something, "I know that I work a lot, and I'm working on it. It wasn't like this until last year. I got a promotion, and then the workload became a lot. I'm trying, but that's also kinda why you are here. But thank you for telling me." 

Before the situation can become anymore tense, Donghyuck's phone vibrates, letting him know that Driver Na is ready to take him home. 

Mark seems to understand, "Have a good night, Donghyuck. I'll see you tomorrow." 

**\--**

After the first night encounter with Mark, for the next month, he hadn't seen much of the man. The nanny only gets the occasional text from him informing him if he would be home or not. Yejoon and Joon had gotten really used to him being around. Joon had even started to stop glaring at him even giving him a smile sometimes.

College was still college, but he found it a little more endurable when he got to see the twins every day. 

The twins had taken a liking to giving him a new nickname almost every day that of course included him also getting an English name. They seem to like to call him ‘Sun’ so he let them. 

Today, he hopes, would be just any other day he had to watch the twins. Mr. Na picks him up after his classes, and they head off to pick up the twins. When he arrives at the Kindergarten, however, both of the twins come out with lower energy than usual. 

"What's wrong with you guys?" He asks when they finally reach him. 

Joon is the first to react, reaching out for Hyuck and stretching his arms wanting to be picked up. He obeys, cooing at him. 

"I don't feel well, Hyungie," Yejoons says as he climbs into the car. He gets in his booster seat and slumps over. Donghyuck's brain after a minute of thinking understands what is going on and sighs. Sick twins really suck, and today is a day where Mark is actually not in the house. He texted him earlier saying he had an important meeting to attend and would not be home till later that night. 

"Okay, let's go home. Hyung will make soup, and then we can watch a movie okay?" He decided while putting Joon in his booster seat. He takes a second to feel his forehead and, fortunately, he doesn't seem too hot. 

-

When they arrive at the house, Yejoon is the first throw up. He thankfully was able to make it to the toilet. Hyuck thanks the Lord he doesn't have to clean up any vomit. While he tends to the throwing up Yejoon, he still has a very tired out Joon clinging to his waist. He tries to find a thermometer and some cough medicine after.

"Hey, Joonie, where does Daddy keep the thermometer?" Joon weakly points to a cabinet down the hall from the bathroom, and he makes his way there. Once he successfully locates the two objects, he takes the twin's temps. When they both read 102°F, he sighs and gets them both to bed. Since both twins have different rooms but insisted that they both had to be together, he now has a new task. Find a bed that is big enough for the twins to sleep in.

Despite this being a really big house, there are only 3 bedrooms, so he makes his way to Marks' room with the twins. 

His room is kind of just what he expected. It is a mix of sophistication yet also so personal. He has pictures of the twins all over his nightstands and what looks like a few pictures of him in college with some friends. His walls have a few basic paintings on them and then his eyes land on a photo of Mark and a female. They seem close in the pictures so he assumes they are the twin's mom. 

Looking past the strange ache he feels in his chest from the photo, he puts the two twins in the bed, "Okay, guys, I am gonna go get some medicine and make you some soup. Sleep for me okay."

As soon as he leaves the room, he heads straight to the kitchen to start making chicken noodle soup. He also sends a quick text to Mark, not wanting to call, worried he might be in a meeting. 

**Donghyuck** _sent. 3:47_

_Hey I think the twins have the flu_  
_I gave them some medicine and_  
_I'm working on Chicken Noodle_  
_Soup right now. They also are laying_  
_in your room because they really wanted_  
_to lay together._

He doesn't receive a response back for about 30 minutes until he gets a call from Mark. 

"Hey, are the twins okay?" He sounds really worried, Donghyuck notes. 

"They are fine, just asleep in your room, and I am almost done with their soup. They have a high fever of 102°F. You should come home soon." 

"I think I am gonna have to cancel a meeting."

He hears Mark pull away from the phone and order something along the lines of 'Chenle, push all my meetings for today to Friday. I have to leave'. 

"Wait, Mark, if it's really important, I can stay till you're done," he starts to say, but Mark completely shuts down the idea. 

"Absolutely not, Hyuck. The twins need both of us to look after them," Mark says. He can hear the shuffling in the background and the faint goodbyes from his co-workers, "I'll be home soon." 

The call ends with Donghyuck's mouth hanging open. Did he really hear Mark say that the twins needed _both_ of them? He also said it with such confidence as if he was a regular part of the family, not just the nanny he hired, but as if he was a permanent member.

He would be lying if he said it didn't warm his heart. The more time he spent with the twins, the more he yearned to have a more fixed role in their lives. The only thing that scared him was that he didn't want to give up on his life. Seeing how hard it is already for Mark makes him want to give up on the entire idea, but then he thinks back to the look in the boy's face when they mention how good of a dad Mark is and how nice they would all look together. 

As he kept thinking about it, he barely noticed when the timer on the soup went off. He quickly places the soup into two bowls and brings them to the room for the boys. Before he feeds them, he sets down the bowls and retakes the boy's temps again; they both are still reading as 102°F. 

"Hey, guys, can you sit up for me?" Hyuck asks as he gently pats both of them on their legs. 

Yejoon wakes up first, looking terrible. His hair is all sweaty, and he looks pale. He groans before talking, "Hyukie, I want Daddy," he sounds like he is on the verge of years. 

"I know, Baby. He is on his way, I promise. Do you wanna try to eat some soup?" Yejoon shakes his head and reaches out for him instead. 

"Can you just lay with me?" Donghyuck wants to disagree, not wanting to lay in Mark's bed even if it's just for the kids, but he also doesn't want Yejoon to break out in tears. He bites his lip then slowly nods his head. He lays in between the twins with Yejoon clinging on to him as soon as he lays down. Joon was still knocked out, but he didn't look as pale as Yejoon which was a blessing although he was still burning up. 

After a while of just laying there, running his fingers through the boy’s hair, his eyes start to feel heavy, and he falls asleep with the boys. 

**\--**

When Mark walks into his room, the sight he sees warms his heart. Donghyuck was in the middle of his bed with both of his boys on his chest. Joon had half of his body on top of the nanny, and his brother was almost exactly the same except on the other side. Both of Donghyuck's arms were firmly wrapped around the twins' waists to pull them closer to him. They looked peaceful, he had concluded. 

Mark puts the soup away that is sitting on his side table. After a quick change into a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, he decides to join the nanny and kids in the bed. Mark snuggles up into the side of Joon who stirred away, kicking Donghyuck in the stomach. With a small groan, Donghyuck woke up. After he spots Mark, he panics, worried about being in the elder’s bed. He starts to get up, but Mark stops him.

"No, you lay back down. The boys are both sleeping on you," he whispers to the nanny. 

Donghyuck nods. He is also exhausted from the stressful day, "Sorry you had to cancel your meeting," he says, a frown making its way onto his face. 

"It was nothing. I would rather be here with you and the twins anyways," Mark smiled back, "Donghyuck, really, thank you so much. You know you came here and the twins looked happier day by day. I thank you for that." 

Donghyuck shook his head, "No, I'm just doing my job. It's a pleasure working with the twins." he pauses wondering if he should ask Mark about what he said earlier on the phone. He referenced them all like a family so naturally. He wondered if Mark even noticed he did it. He decided against it, "Let's just sleep before we have to wake the kids up to eat." 

It only takes a few more minutes for Donghyuck to fall back asleep. Before Mark could also drift off to sleep Joon moved again waking up and turned towards his father. 

"Daddy, I don't feel well," he says, and then his face pales and he leans forward. Throwing up all over Mark and the cover. When he finished, he looked up at Mark with puppy eyes and said, "Sorry, Daddy," 

"It's okay, Buddy," Mark sighed, "it's not like you did it on purpose." 

-

After Joon threw up all over him and the bed, Mark had to wake up Donghyuck and Yejoon. He strips down the bed and gets the sheets into the washer and dryer. While he does that, Donghyuck is busy feeding the twins. Well, trying to. 

"Just take one bite for me, please?" He is pleading with both of the twins, "Even just one bite will make your tummies feel better. I promise." 

"No, I don't wanna eat," Joon says, pushing away his bowl. 

Donghyuck sighs, "Look, guys, you have to eat. Warm food in your bellies might stop you from throwing up." 

"No more food means no more throw up," Yejoon protests and Joon agrees with a loud hum. 

Before Donghyuck could rip out his hair from the twins not wanting to eat, Mark saves him. 

"Hey, you know Pretty Hyung is right. You both need to eat. Do you want Daddy to eat with you?" Mark says, making his way into the dining room when he hears the struggle Donghyuck is in. 

The twins think for a second then Yejoon says what he wants, "I want both Pretty Hyung and Daddy to eat with us."

"Anything you want, Buddy," Donghyuck surprisingly responded, getting up to grab two more bowls of soup. Mark makes his way over to the table and sits down. Yejoon is across from Joon with Mark next to him and Donghyuck across from him.

Donghyuck sets down both of their bowls and then the twins finally agree to eat. Mark feeds Joon as he also eats. Despite feeling sick, he eats about half the bowl. Yejoon was not so lucky. He only takes a few bites slowly. 

"Can you take a few more bites for me?" Hyuck asks. He had already finished his bowl. Yejoon shakes his head, "Okay, that's fine. You did such a good job eating for me, Love." He smiles and Yejoon leaves his chair plopping himself right on top of the Nanny's lap. 

Mark looks over at the sight, and his heart rate picks up. They truly do look like a family, and he doesn't hate the idea of it. He wants to see Donghyuck in his bed every night, and he wants to see him every day. Sometimes, when he was working, he would pass by the twin’s rooms and see Donghyuck laughing and playing with his kids. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. Mark needed someone like that in his life. His smile radiated off the walls, and he made the house just a little brighter. At that moment, Mark decided that he needed Donghyuck to stay in their lives. 

When the twins were back in his bed, it was already 10 o'clock. Donghyuck looks absolutely worn out at this point, so Mark decides that he should stay the night. 

"Why don't you, umh, stay the night?" he says, scratching the back of his neck, "but only if you want to, of course. It's just that Mr. Na can take you back in the morning, and I have clothes you can wear, and you already look so tired-"

"I would love to stay the night," Hyuck interrupts. 

Mark looks a little shocked but happy, "Okay since the boys took my bed, we can sleep on the couch," he says before realizing how it sounds, "Wait, not together! I'll lay on the other couch. That sounded like I wanted to sleep with you which I also would min-" before Mark can further embarrass himself, a pair of soft lips have crashed against his. Just as fast as they land, they also leave. A quick peck.

"It's okay, Mark. I wanna be here too," Donghyuck says, smiling. The smile that radiates sunshine. Mark smiled back, tugging the latter to him by pulling Hyuck's collar. They share kisses the rest of the night, and Mark makes Donghyuck promise he won't be leaving any time soon. 

**\--**

After the night of their first kiss, their schedule was still the same of course with the added secret kisses when the kids aren't paying any attention, and the times when Hyuck doesn't make it home that night because Mark doesn’t want him to go home. As they got closer, he learned that the older man was super clingy. He loved to hang onto Hyuck’s waist while he cooked, planting kisses on his neck to distract him. The kids have also almost caught them at times. 

One time, while Hyuck was staying over, Yejoon woke up in the middle of the night. He knocked on his door asking for warm milk and a cookie. Donghyuck panicked and hid in the closet while Mark went to feed Yejoon. 

As soon as Mark and Donghyuck decided to start seeing each other, they had both agreed that they should not tell the twins until they both had been seeing each other for a while longer. Donghyuck also was still in school and he didn't know if he really had the time to take on more than really just himself right now. Mark also was still busy with his job even though he had less work nowadays, he was still on a time crunch. 

Their relationship was going smoothly, and both of them liked the idea of the future. 

**\--**

When they finally tell the twins, they had been seeing each other for 5 months at the time.

"Are you sure they are gonna like me?" Hyuck asks. 

Mark chuckled and then kissed his temple, "Of course. They already love you." 

"Well, I know that, but will they love me as your boyfriend?" Hyuck clarified. He was kind of worried that the boys wouldn't like the idea of them being together.

"I think that you are thinking too much. The boys are always asking me about you. I think they know already."

Donghyuck still looks conflicted, "Maybe we should wai-"

"Yejoon and Joon, come to the living room please!" Mark yells, interrupting him and then smirks, "Now we have no choice, Love." He can already hear the boys coming from the stairs. 

Hyuck punches him in the arm, "I hate you." 

"Awwe I hate you too, Babe," Mark says. 

"Daddy, you called us?" Joon says. Both of the twins walk in and plop themselves down on both sides of Mark and Donghyuck. 

“Donghyuck-hyung and I have something to tell you guys,” Mark says, and then he pats Donghyuck thigh, “Hyuck, go ahead tell them.” 

“Oh no, you can’t just throw this all on me. They are your kids!”

“Nope. they are now yours, too,” Mark says.

The twins start laughing, and then Yejoon speaks up, “I think I know what is going on.” 

“I do, too,” Joon replies. 

“Well since you both seem to know everything, why don’t you tell us what you think is going on?”

Yejoon and Joon both share a look and the smiles on their faces grow and Yejoon blurts out, “Daddy is going to marry pretty hyung because we saw you kiss him!” 

Mark starts to cough aggressively and Donghyuck's face turns bright red.

“Umh that’s close but we are not getting married. Donghyuck is my boyfriend. No marriage anytime soon,” Mark says. 

“So does that mean that we have a new papa?” Joon asks.

Mark looks at Hyuck so he can give him an answer because ultimately it is up to him, “Yes if you want me to. I will be your new papa.” 

-

Hyuck moves in by the time they are together for 9 months. The twins keep bugging about when they are gonna get married. Life is good for both of them. Renjun won’t stop teasing him about his sugar daddy boyfriend, but other than that they are happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I wrote this literally in 2 days so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
